


feel your heartlines

by zach_stone



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Cuddling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Post-Canon, i'm just clicking whatever tags come up at this point, this is just soppy plotless fluff where they make out a lil bit u know how it be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 01:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15377460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zach_stone/pseuds/zach_stone
Summary: Newt and Hermann cuddling on the couch at the end of a lazy summer day.





	feel your heartlines

**Author's Note:**

  * For [decadent_mousse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/decadent_mousse/gifts).



> a gift for my dear friend mousse, who deserves nothing but the sappiest fluff out there! this has no purpose other than to have these two guys being cute and cuddly because at the end of the day that's what i'm all about.

The sun was low in the sky, casting a pink-orange glow through the cracked blinds that spilled onto the carpet and stopped just at the edge of the couch, where Newt and Hermann were quite tangled up in each other. Newt lounged on his back with Hermann sprawled on top of him. Hermann’s head was resting against Newt’s collarbone, and Newt’s arms were draped loosely around him. There was a drowsy softness in the way they held each other, a long, warm summer day drawing to an end. Hermann closed his eyes, not tired enough to sleep, but sated by the closeness of his husband.

Newt let out a contented sigh and tightened his embrace, hugging Hermann closer to his chest.

Hermann chuckled softly. “Alright, darling?” he murmured.

Newt hummed in affirmation. “Yeah. I just really love holding you.”

Hermann felt a blush warm his cheeks. It was no secret that of the two of them, Hermann was the one more prone to sentimental declarations. Hermann didn’t mind it, and he certainly never felt the slightest doubt that Newt loved him as much as he loved Newt, but whenever Newt _did_ occasionally say something soppy like that, it made Hermann’s heart feel like it might melt. He nuzzled against Newt’s chest, feeling the heat of his skin through his thin T-shirt. An idea struck him, and he shifted a bit so that his head was resting a little lower on Newt’s chest.

“What’re you doing?” Newt asked, sounding amused as Hermann squirmed around to situate himself.

Hermann pressed his ear to Newt’s chest, taking in the strong, steady thump of his heartbeat. He skimmed a hand along Newt’s side, dipping his fingers under the hem of Newt’s shirt to trace along the skin of his stomach. Newt’s heart sped up at the touch, and Hermann smiled. “Listening,” he said simply.

“Oh,” Newt breathed, sounding suddenly and delightfully flustered. Hermann continued to run his fingers along Newt’s bare skin, relishing in the hitch of breath and hammering heart under his ear. Newt patted the top of Hermann’s head absently. “How’s, uh, how’s it sound?” he asked.

“Mm, it’s a bit fast,” Hermann teased.

“Well, _yeah_ , that’s because I’ve got a hot dude on top of me,” Newt said. Hermann grinned, pressing a kiss over Newt’s heart.

“It’s my favorite sound in the world,” Hermann said. “I’ll never tire of it.”

“Aw, geez,” Newt said. “I say one romantic thing and you just _have_ to one-up me.” Hermann could heard the smile in his voice, and a moment later Newt was gently tugging at Hermann’s arm. “Get up here.”

They shuffled around until they were both mostly sitting up, and Newt pulled Hermann close for a kiss, his hands gently cupping either side of Hermann’s face. After a few soft, tender kisses, Newt let one hand slide down to press against Hermann’s chest, right over his heart. His lips trailed down to Hermann’s throat, stopping when he got to the pulse point there. Newt’s breath was hot against Hermann’s skin, and his kisses turned open-mouthed and wet. Hermann’s eyes fluttered shut, tightening his hold against Newt’s shoulders. He could feel the sting of teeth as Newt sucked a hickey on his neck. His heart was pounding against his ribs, and he could tell from the quiet moan Newt muffled against his skin that he could feel it.

“Goodness,” Hermann muttered. Newt pulled back to admire his handiwork, and then pressed a gentler, soothing kiss to the bruising mark he’d made. “You’re like a vampire,” Hermann added, trying to sound exasperated. His racing heartbeat against Newt’s hand and lips gave him away, and he could feel Newt’s smirk against his skin.

“Ha, in your dreams, Gottlieb,” Newt said teasingly. “Are you into that?” Hermann felt a blush creeping up to the tips of his ears. When he didn’t reply right away, Newt lifted his head to look at him, and his eyes widened in realization. He let out a delighted laugh. “Oh my _God_ , I was just joking, but you’re totally into the vampire thing, aren’t you? Did you read Twilight as a teenager?”

“Oh, _do_ shut up,” Hermann groused, still red. “Of course I didn’t.”

“Yeah, you were probably more into Anne Rice,” Newt reasoned, still looking far too pleased with himself. “Man, Herms, you should’ve said something ages ago. We could’ve been getting way more creative in the bedroom with this information.”

Hermann sighed, glowering at Newt halfheartedly until he was pulled into an embrace, Newt nosing at the shell of his ear. Hermann relented, hugging him back. “You are insistent on driving me mad.”

“Just a little bit,” Newt admitted. He kissed the spot below Hermann’s ear. “Thanks for loving me even though I’m not a vampire.”

Newt snickered to himself, and Hermann held him close. The sun had sunk enough now that the room was cast in a dusky purple glow from the tail end of the sunset outside.

“Hey,” Newt said eventually, pulling away from where his head was resting against Hermann’s shoulder. “You want to move this to the bedroom? I kinda liked where things were heading earlier.” He grinned wickedly. “I want to see if I can get your heart racing again.”

Hermann could already feel his pulse beginning to speed up. “Darling, I thought you’d never ask.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> title from the song heartlines by broods, which is an extremely good song that you should definitely look up. the acoustic version especially! it's what i listened to on repeat while writing this, it's the Mood. 
> 
> also, if you like the heart-related stuff touched on in this fic u should definitely read mousse's fic series ["we don't skip a beat"](https://archiveofourown.org/series/116980)!! all the fics in there are Very Good. 
> 
> as usual, im on twitter @hermanngottiieb and tumblr @joshuawashinton!


End file.
